The present invention relates to the game of tennis. For the maximum control of the tennis ball, the grip and swing of the tennis racket, and the position of the ball relative to the racket at the point of impact are all important. Generally, a tennis player will develop his or her swing by striking balls fed by an opponent at the opposite side of a tennis net. Frequently, a tennis player will seek to improve certain aspect of his or her swing, for example, the ability to strike a ball positioned only a few inches above the play surface. A tennis player's most effective shots, however, are made when the player impacts the ball at approximately a waist-high elevation.
Presently, a tennis player who seeks to improve certain aspects of his tennis swing must enlist the cooperation of another person to feed balls in the desired motion for the player to return. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a device whereby a tennis ball could be retained at a predetermined elevation such that a player can practice his swing with respect to a ball at that elevation.